


My Little Street Kid(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adoption, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caretaking, Crying Jason Todd, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Foster Care, Homelessness, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jason Todd, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Sweet Jason Todd, Torture, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: A father daughter relationship between reader and Jason.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My Little Street Kid(Jason)

I walked into the cave at Mount Justice. Christmas day, typical for me these day's. I opened the fridge lucky me Bart hasn't been to the Cave in a while. I ate my dinner sitting on the couch, watching my favorite Christmas movies. I sighed wishing I had a family just someone. I can love and will love me, has a sister or daughter but what I really want. A, parent a mom or dad hell just one would be a dream come true. I turned the TV off and started crying geez I'm so pathetic. I grabbed a pillow and shut my eye's....I opened my eye's seeing the snow. I used to love snow when I had someone to play with. 9 year's old, no family. There's absolutely no way I'm going back to child services or my abusive foster parent's again. No one knows what I'm going through it's not like they'd understand. I looked at my watch the team should be here soon. I left in a Zeta-Tube to Gotham, home sweet home. I walked down the alley shivering. I saw a homeless shelter I sighed. I snuck inside grabbing a bag hoping a cop doesn't take me to child service's.

"hey your not supposed to be in here kid this is for the homeless. Oh, I see let's get you to child service's"

Shit I could run but Batman would somehow find out. He took me to child service's of course they gave me a lecture. They took me to my foster parents house it gave me the creeps. She smiled don't let it fool you she's a total bitch. The officer left she grabbed my shoulder hard I tried to get away. She slammed me to the wall I ran out the back door falling into a hole with other foster kid's I screamed. I saw my foster dad he grabbed a shovel. The kid's cried I jumped out thank to my training. He tried to hit me I grabbed the shovel from him. She ran up and gave him the gun he grabbed it. Out of nowhere a bullet shot their legs. I quickly took the shovel to his head. I saw, Jason!! 

"are you alright kid? Did those fuckers hurt you?! I can aim higher!" 

"I'm okay I think... how'd you?"

"I've been staking out this place for a week now. The hell are you doing out here?"

"same as you"

"nice bag"

"it was a cover"

"yeah, bullshit"

I followed Jason we left he called 9-1-1 telling them about the kid's.

"like to do the honors" he said 

"please help! Don't hurt me! Ha!" I said

He chuckled "nice work, kid"

"thanks for not rating me out to the cop's. I can't stand orphanages or foster home's. I'll just stick to the streets where I belong"

"yeah I know it's a bitch what you mean and all"

"pfft that's what they all say"

"will I mean it"

He walked to his motorcycle I took a deep breath

"you were a street kid?"

"yup until my life changed. You comin' I got a place you can hang for as long as you want"

"thanks, Jay but I -"

"don't give me that hole talk on how you don't want to burden me. Just get your ass on the bike... Please" he said the last word sarcastic 

I laughed getting on the back I held on to him tight. He drove to the bombing shelter under the police station. We went below. I saw a large screen and chair. I saw a couch I sat down hearing springs.

"yeah sorry about that you can sleep wherever you want"

I yawned nodding I crouched up laying down, he laid his jacket on me.

"thanks Jason this is the niceset thing anyone has ever done for me"

"get some sleep kid"

Jason's P. O. V

Stop it! Stop it! I can't raise this kid I can't fall in love with her. Fuck I want to adopt her. I remember Bruce saying how he gave me a chance. Y/N, stayed with me for a few month's now. She's so sweet, kind, a genuine good kid, she does not need to stay on the streets or anywhere else. I'm always worried something will happen to Y/N, I can't think like that. She had a room next to mine in case something happened. Again I can't think like that. Y/N, is not my daughter but deep down I feel as if she is. I went to the last place I wanted for advice from a man I know hates me. I left a note and went to the Batcave. I walked in seeing, Bruce sitting on his chair. I took a deep breath. He stopped he turned

"Jason, where have you been?"

I took my helmet off just say it hell what's the worst that could happen. He could take her away from me. Hell mabye it's best she stay with him or somewhere out of Gotham 

"Why the fuck your care?"

"I know about, Y/N"

"of course you fucking do! You know I should have never come here!"

"why did you"

"because 8 year's ago you took a chance on me. I'm asking you, and you better be fucking honest. Do you have any regrets about taking me off the streets and taking a chance on me"

I hear ringing I looked on the Bat-computer seeing, Dick. Y/N's, tracker went off on my watch somethings wrong. I ran out getting on my motorcycle. I drove fast to her location. I started shaking I can't lose her. I saw, a old warehouse I quickly grabbed my guns. I snuck behind the wall I hear Joker! I quickly ran shooting every henchmen I saw. Y/N's arm's tied above her head. Joker, with a crowbar beating her I shot at him. He dodged I shot the rope catching her I saw Bruce. Now I can focus on my daughter.

"d-dad"

"shh it's Jason I'm here" 

"I know" 

My heart melted she just called me dad. I looked at her crying eye's. She's alive, she's breathing. I started crying uncontrollably. Happy she's alive, upset she's hurt. She coughed I rubbed my little girls face. I carried her, Bruce walked up he touched my shoulder. She's staying with me forever, my little girl. I carried her to the Batmobile, knowing she'll be more comfortable, than in my motorcycle 

"it h-hurts" she said in pain 

"shh, shh it's OK. You're gonna be OK. I'm here it's all gonna be just fine, I promise. I've got you and I'm never letting you go"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sadness hope you enjoyed the read! Oh and any improvements let me know!


End file.
